


Classic Arthur, Always Saving the Day

by justspn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Saves the Day (Merlin), Sick Merlin (Merlin), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justspn/pseuds/justspn
Summary: Merlin bites off more than he can chew while he's feeling a bit under the weather. Arthur shows up just in time and makes sure Merlin gets what he needs to feel better, even if that means carrying him bridal-style into his bedroom. And no, no one can ever know about that.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Classic Arthur, Always Saving the Day

Merlin woke up abruptly, all his muscles tensed and his body covered in a layer of sweat. Sighing, he flopped his head back onto his pillow and glanced around. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, but now that he was awake he was sure he wouldn’t be able to go back to bed. It was still dark out, but dawn was creeping its way up the sky, softly lighting up Merlin’s room minute by minute. Merlin knew that Gaius would be up soon, and knew that he should go start making breakfast for the two of them, but couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. 

He was bone tired and freezing cold. His nose was starting to run and his throat ached because of it. Rolling over, Merlin closed his eyes and tried to save his energy for the rest of the day. 

After what seemed like only a few seconds, Gauis was gently shaking Merlin awake. “Merlin, wake up, you’ll be late.” 

Confused about what time it was, Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes. His nose was still runny and he was still exhausted and freezing. “I’m up, I’m up,” Merlin croaked, surprised that his voice wasn’t working. 

“Are you ill?” Gaius asked, feeling Merlin’s forehead. “You’re a bit warm. Look a bit peaky.” 

“No, I’m fine,” Merlin said as he stood up. His vision suddenly fuzzed black around the edges and he reached out to steady himself on Gaius’ arm. “Just tired,” he said meekly once he could see again. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Gaius said as he followed Merlin down into his chamber. Merlin sat at the table and pushed some oatmeal around in the bowl without taking a bite. “Humor me and take this draught before you go on with your day.” Gaius dug around in one of his cabinets before pulling out a small bottle filled with a liquid that looked like murky water. 

“Really Gaius, I’m fine,” Merlin said, realizing he hadn’t eaten anything. He scooped some mush into his mouth, wincing as he swallowed it, and gave Gaius his most convincing smile. 

“It will only make you feel better.” Gaius set the bottle down in front of Merlin and raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Worst case it will just give your immune system a boost.” 

Sighing, Merlin uncorked the bottle and downed the draught in one go to avoid tasting it as much as he could. He quickly shoveled some more mush into his mouth to get rid of the horrid taste of the draught before returning to his room to get dressed for the day. 

Once he had changed into his clothes, he sat on the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and tried to push his aliment away from the forefront of his mind. If he was being honest with himself he didn’t feel very well at all, but was he allowed to be sick? He hadn’t been Arthur’s servant for long and he felt like he wasn’t allowed to have sick days. Gaius would tell him otherwise, but Merlin was a little afraid of what Arthur would say once he returned if he took a day off. Taking another deep breath, Merlin got up and headed towards the castle kitchen to get Arthur’s breakfast. He made sure not to make eye contact with Gaius as he left, not having the energy to lie to the man who took care of him. 

Arthur was waiting for Merlin at his table when Merlin went into Arthur's room with his breakfast. “Sorry I’m late, sire,” Merlin said as he set the plate in front of the prince. 

“I guess it’s fine, but do try not to make a habit of it,” Arthur replied shortly. 

Merlin went around the room tidying while Arthur ate his breakfast. It really boggled him how much of a mess Arthur could make in such a short amount of time. Merlin had just cleaned the night before, but now there were clothes and armor and swords strewn about like a tornado had whipped through the room. As he stood from gathering a pile of shirts that had been discarded next to the bed, a wave of dizziness crashed over him. He sat heavily on the bed, something he would never normally do, and leaned forward, arms resting on his knees, until the vertigo had passed. 

“Merlin, why on earth do you think you’re allowed to sit on my bed?” Arthur snapped, noticing immediately that Merlin was up to something. He stood and walked over to Merlin so he could see his face. 

“Sorry sire, I just got dizzy and needed to sit down,” Merlin explained quietly, not daring to open his eyes yet. 

“Are you alright? You’re white as a sheet,” Arthur observed, not sure what else to do. Servants didn’t usually come to work looking so ill as Merlin did in that moment. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Merlin replied, forcing himself to stand and get on with his duties. He didn’t want Arthur to think he was unfit for his job, so he continued on cleaning up after the prince. 

Arthur watched him carefully, following him around until he stopped looking so faint. “You’re allowed a day off if you’re feeling poorly, you know,” he said when Merlin had paused to fold the clothes that had been strewn about the room. 

“I know, but really, I’m okay,” Merlin answered, trying to get through his chores quickly so he could return to help Gaius. At least Gaius would let him feel poorly in peace and not pester him about it. 

“Well, if you insist,” Arthur paused, waiting for Merlin to give up the ghost. When he didn’t say anything, Arthur continued. “My armor needs polishing and the floor needs washing and there are several shirts that need mending over in the wardrobe.” Arthur felt a twinge of guilt when he saw Merlin’s face pale even further at the idea of doing all those extra chores. “Of course, if you’d rather do those things tomorrow and go help Gaius for the rest of the afternoon I wouldn’t be offended. I have to spend the day in council with my father, so I won’t be needing my armor until training tomorrow afternoon.” Arthur kept watching Merlin, unsure of what else to say to the boy other than dismissing him.

“Don’t worry, it’ll get done, sire,” Merlin responded. 

Arthur just raised his eyebrows in a doubtful look before leaving his room to go sit in council for the rest of the day. 

Once Arthur was gone, Merlin collapsed into the chair Arthur had been sitting in for breakfast. He could tell that the draught Gaius had given him at breakfast had helped a little, but either it was wearing off or Merlin was starting to get sicker because he felt ten times worse than he had that morning. His throat was burning even when he wasn’t in the process of swallowing and his nose had become completely clogged instead of just dripping every so often, and he could tell he was probably running a fever by the way he was shaking. 

“Pull yourself together Merlin, stop being ridiculous,” Merlin said to himself. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and looked around. Arthur’s armor was in a heap on the floor, as were the shirts that needed mending. The floor didn’t look dirty to Merlin, but he figured Arthur would know if it wasn’t washed. Sticking his head out into the corridor outside Arthur’s chamber, Merlin made sure there was no one around before he locked himself in the room and recited a spell to make the armor polish itself, the shirts mend on their own, and the mop dance around the room without Merlin having to lift a finger. He didn’t ever let himself use magic to get his job done, but he was too exhausted to do it himself. He figured this one time it was okay, as long as he didn’t do it again. The consequence for being a sorcerer was death, even for a servant of the prince, and Merlin had dodged enough arrows when it came to being accused of being a sorcerer, he didn’t need to add any more instances to that list. 

After all the chores given to Merlin from Arthur were done, Merlin slowly made his way down to Gaius’ chambers. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until he could breathe out of his nose again. 

“Ah, I’m glad you’re here, I’m out of a few herbs and need you to go out and pick some for me,” Gaius said, pausing to look Merlin over before saying, “if you’re feeling up to it, of course.” The poor boy looked exhausted and terribly pasty. Gaius noticed the way Merlin was breathing through his mouth, and how he was flushed and most likely running a temperature. Having never dealt with a sick Merlin before, Gaius wasn’t sure of the best way to confront him on how sick he actually was. Based on his knowledge of the boy’s attitude, he assumed that the more he checked in on the boy the more Merlin would pull away, running himself into the ground eventually because of his need to please everyone. 

Merlin cleared his throat, wincing as he did so. “What do you need me to find?” Going out on a foraging trip was the opposite of what Merlin wanted to be doing, but Gaius needed his help and that’s what he came to Camelot for, other than being magical and needing to hide who he really was from everyone he knew back home, but that was another ordeal entirely. 

Gaius gave Merlin a list of what he needed to restock his stores before winter and watched as the boy stuffed the list in his pocket and walked out the door. “What am I going to do with you?” Gaius asked no one once Merlin had gone. Shaking his head, he busied himself with making some soup and more draught for when Merlin came home. 

Merlin shivered violently as he made his way back to the castle. He had scoured the forest floor for the plants on Gaius’ list, and he had found everything that was needed, but he was struggling to carry it all back with him. The bag he had brought with him was overflowing and so were his pockets. He could tell it was growing dark around him and becoming colder as night crept into the sky. Pulling his shirt closer to his body, Merlin trekked onward, trying to ignore the way his hands were starting to tingle and the dizziness pushing at his head. 

He made it to the courtyard inside the castle walls before he had to stop because of how light headed he felt. He was sweating profusely and felt the need to shed some layers even though he was shivering. His vision was fading green around the edges as he sat on the stone steps, leaning his head between his knees. Being folded in such a way made him cough, something that had started while he was out in the forest and had only gotten worse as he made his way home. The coughing was rough, painful, and deep in his chest, which was something he would have trouble hiding from Gaius. And Arthur, for that matter. 

As if Merlin thinking about Arthur had summoned him, Arthur walked out of the castle at that very moment and saw his servant hunched over on the castle steps, shivering and coughing harshly. Arthur made his way down to the other boy and sat next to him. “What on earth are you doing out here?” Arthur asked, startling Merlin enough that he jumped. 

Looking up at Arthur, Merlin sighed which made him cough more. After a minute he had composed himself and could answer Arthur. “Gathering some supplies for Gaius.” 

“And does Gaius know the trek just about killed you?” Arthur asked, reaching over to feel Merlin’s forehead. “You’re burning up and you look terrible so don’t try telling me how fine you feel.” 

Merlin dropped his head between his knees again, the dizziness still making his vision swim and his ears ring. He coughed weakly before muttering, “Sorry, sire.”

“What are you sorry for? Getting sick?” Arthur was confused. 

Merlin nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Merlin, everyone gets sick occasionally.” Arthur took a minute to look over the boy sitting next to him. “You really do look awful. Let’s get you inside where it’s warm, yeah?” Arthur stood and held out his hand to help Merlin up. 

Merlin grabbed the offered hand and groaned as he heaved himself to a standing position. He had to hold onto Arthur’s arm to keep himself upright when the dizziness caught up with him and he heard a whine escape his lips as his vision faded green again. 

“Woah, take it easy, don’t pass out on me,” Arthur said as he wrapped Merlin’s arm around his shoulders to keep the boy upright. 

“I’ll try my hardest not to,” Merlin groaned, letting Arthur carry most of his weight as they made their way into the castle and down to Gaius’ chambers. 

Arthur kept talking to Merlin on the way there, trying to keep him aware and conscious for the remainder of the walk. He could have easily picked Merlin up and carried him to Gaius, but Arthur felt that Merlin would be incredibly embarrassed if that happened, so Arthur kept the carrying as a last resort action. 

Having made it to Gaius, Arthur led Merlin over to the patient cot in the main room and helped him take off his bag and unload his pockets. “Gaius!” Arthur called, not seeing the old man immediately when they walked in the door. 

“What’s wrong, sire?” Gaius asked before he saw Merlin, looking as pale as Gaius had ever seen him, laid out on the cot. He put down the water bucket he had been carrying and rushed over to the boy’s side. “He’s burning up with fever. Where did you find him? I was expecting him back hours ago.” 

Arthur told Gaius what had happened and watched as Gaius draped a wet cloth over Merlin’s brow. “How can I help?” 

“I think he just needs rest for now, he clearly overworked himself today,” Gaius answered. “Although we should move him to his own bed.” 

“Right,” Arthur said, deciding that this seemed like the right time to carry Merlin. He scooped him up, sort of surprised at how light he was, and carried him to his room at the back of Gaius’ chambers. Gaius pulled back the blankets so that Arthur could set Merlin down gently on his bed. 

“Thank you, sire,” Gaius said as he pulled Merlin’s shoes off and covered him with the blankets. 

“I won’t be expecting him for the next few days,” Arthur said, thinking that it was time for him to take his leave and let Merlin rest. “Let me know if you need anything at all.”

“I will, sire, thank you,” Gaius answered, dabbing Merlin’s brow with a damp cloth. 

Arthur hesitated before leaving, looking back at Merlin. He was so, so pale it was almost scary. Shaking his head, Arthur left for his own chambers. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Gaius said as Merlin woke for the first time since Arthur had brought him in the night before. 

“What happened?” Merlin asked, his voice completely gone so all that came out was a rough whisper. 

“You were quite sick last night, don’t you remember?” Gaius busied himself collecting bottles of medicine for Merlin to take now that he was conscious. 

Merlin brought his hands up to rub his face as he thought back to the day before. “Oh. Yes I remember,” Merlin whispered. “May I have some water?” His throat was still burning and his nose hadn’t unplugged any, but he didn’t feel as feverish as he had last night before Arthur found him. 

Gaius handed Merlin a cup of water and waited until he had drunk the whole thing before handing him one draught after another. Once Merlin had taken all the medicine he asked for more water, which Gaius gave him. “Don’t drink it too fast or you’ll make yourself sick,” Gaius said, raising his eyebrows at the boy. 

Merlin smiled meekly and slowed his sips. “Sorry I made such a ruckus last night. You were probably up all night,” Merlin whispered, handing the cup back once it was empty. 

“No need to be sorry. Just maybe admit you’re feeling poorly next time, okay?” Gaius felt the boy’s forehead again, pleased that his fever had greatly reduced while he slept. “Oh, and you’re not to go back to work until the end of the week, Arthur’s orders,” Gaius said, standing up. “And I quite agree with him, you need lots of rest right now,” he added before Merlin could argue. 

Merlin opened his mouth to tell Gaius he was fine, but then he changed his mind. “I do feel pretty bad,” Merlin admitted quietly. 

“I know you do,” Gaius said gently. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you when lunch is ready.” 

Merlin pulled the blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes, grateful he had someone like Gaius to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I haven't posted anything in forever. Sorry about that. This is my first fic that isn't Supernatural and I'm a little nervous about it, tbh. I'm rewatching Merlin at the moment and felt like this needed to be a thing so I might try my hand in the Merlin world a bit. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are always welcome!


End file.
